WarioWare Gold
|genre=Action |modes=Single player |ratings= |platforms=Nintendo 3DS |media= |input= }} WarioWare Gold, known as Made in Wario Gorgeous (メイド イン ワリオ　ゴージャス Meido in Wario Gōjasu) in Japan, is the eighth game in the WarioWare series, and the only entry for the Nintendo 3DS family. The title is a compilation of microgames from across the franchise, including a number of new additions as well. Many returning microgames, however, have been updated to new control schemes, scenarios and visuals. Overall, WarioWare Gold features 316 microgames, the largest collection in any WarioWare game to date, a record previously held by WarioWare: Twisted! for the Game Boy Advance. WarioWare Gold is also notable as the first game in the series to feature fully voiced cutscenes. Though Charles Martinet reprises his role as Wario in the English version, other characters receive new voice actors. Story After stealing a golden pot from a temple at Luxeville, Wario comes to the realization that he is completely out of money. While reflecting on this in his house in Diamond City, Wario sees a report on television about Super Pyoro; a new entry in the Pyoro video game franchise that fans are eager to get their hands on. Acknowledging the money that could be made in the booming industry, Wario again sets out to capitalize on the video game craze. Using his laptop and a recording device, Wario streams his latest scheme to the residents of Diamond City; a gaming competition with a steep entry fee, but a ten million coin reward to the victor. True to form, Wario calls up his closest friends to do most of the work for him and again, they agree. With his fortune on the line, Wario sets out to begin Diamond City's first "Wario Bowl" games. Unbeknownst to Wario however, a small girl named Lulu is pursuing him in attempt to retrieve the golden pot that was stolen. Story Mode Story Mode is divided into four leagues. The first three leagues all use a different control scheme: the Mash League (using the buttons like in WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!), the Twist League (using gyro controls like in WarioWare: Twisted!), and the Touch League (using the touch screen like in WarioWare: Touched!). The fourth league is called the Ultra League and it uses all three control schemes plus a fourth involving blowing the microphone, which is unlocked by beating all three other leagues. The first three leagues each consist of 5 stages, with each one having its own theme. The first stage is always an introduction stage hosted by Wario. The other 4 stages are hosted by one of Wario's friends and have one of the following themes: That's Life, Fantasy, Sports, and Nintendo Classics. All themes appear once in every league. In the Ultra League, there are 3 stages, including two "remix" stages which compile all the microgames from six of the previous stages, and center on two of the themes, and a final stage hosted by Wario's newest alter-ego, Wario Deluxe, which compiles all the microgames from the introduction stages and a brand-new set centered on a new theme: Anything Goes. Other characters These characters appear in Story Mode as side characters. Mike and Fronk have their own sets of microgames, but they are exclusive to the remix stages in the Ultra League. Challenge Mode Challenge Mode is unlocked after completing Story Mode and features stages with altered rules. The following Challenge stages are as follows: Names in other languages ;Wario Interrupts Microgames WarioWare Gold is a collection of 300 microgames (not counting the boss microgames), 54 of which are new to the series. Each microgame falls under a specific genre – "Intro Games," "Sports", "That's Life", "Fantasy", "Nintendo Classics", "Anything Goes" – and a control scheme – "Mash", "Twist", "Touch", "Blow". Souvenirs Similarly to WarioWare: Twisted! and Game & Wario, WarioWare Gold features extra content in the form of souvenirs, obtainable via the Capsule Machine. These souvenirs are divided into eight categories: Minigames, Phones, Studio, Movies, Cards, Nintendo, Records and Miscellaneous. Missions Missions are certain milestones that could be achieved, similar to medals in WarioWare: D.I.Y.. Once a mission is completed, the player is rewarded with certain number of coins. List of changes General *All microgame speeds by default are 120 bpm. *Some of the sounds and music in the microgames are either remixed, rearranged, or replaced entirely. *Several returning microgames are given new names; for example, I Spy from WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$! was renamed to Busted! *Microgames returning from WarioWare: D.I.Y. and WarioWare: D.I.Y. Showcase now have three difficulty levels like the microgames returning from other games, rather than simply using one set difficulty level. *All WarioWatch microgames are usually set to normal length. Gallery As in Game & Wario, the characters have been redesigned in a much more simplified style, with some details being removed like Wario's gloves lacking Ws and characters looking far more angular such as Dribble. Wario - WarioWareGold.png|Wario Lulu Gold.png|Lulu Dribble Gold.png|Dribble Ashley White Hair Gold.png|Ashley Mike Pose Gold.png|Mike Hum Gree Gold.png|Dark Lord Hum Gree Development All returning microgames in WarioWare Gold were reprogrammed and redrawn from scratch.Stephen Totilo (October 18, 2018). The Unusual Effort That Went Into Creating WarioWare Gold. Kotaku. Retrieved October 20 To select microgames for inclusion, Goro Abe polled the staff on their favorites and then ranked them according to other factors, such as how easily understood the microgame is or if it did not feel dated. The team aimed to update the microgame with new scenarios, more gameplay variables and also created connections between them that did not exist in their original form, with Abe citing how the remade versions of Hookin' Up, Love Tester, Rocky Reunion, Tearful Reunion, and Long Lost Love depict "a drama between a man and woman that spans several microgames." The Split Screen challenge mode was an idea that the WarioWare development team had wanted to do since the days of the Nintendo DS, but the concept had been too taxing on the hardware.Stephen Totilo (October 18, 2018). The Unusual Effort That Went Into Creating WarioWare Gold. Kotaku. Retrieved October 20 Speaking about the design of the unlockable souvenirs, Goro Abe explained that while WarioWare: Twisted! and WarioWare: Touched! featured a large number of toys centered around the touch screen and gyro as both technologies were still fairly novel at the time, the team felt such unlockables were unnecessary for Gold due to how commonplace both forms of inputs had become, and that with the end-of-development crunch, they preferred to focus on extras that didn't require as much programming effort like Records.Stephen Totilo (October 18, 2018). The Unusual Effort That Went Into Creating WarioWare Gold. Kotaku. Retrieved October 20 Reception WarioWare Gold has received positive reviews from critics, being hailed as a return to form for the series after the poor reception to Game & Wario. Reviews praised the return to the microgame formula, the amount of content, the humor of the cutscenes and the quality of the voice acting. Common points of critcisms were that due to the game's nature as a compilation, WarioWare Gold lacks much of the sense of surprise found in previous titles and the large amount of "filler" unlockables such as alarm clocks and phone calls. Sales According to Japanese sales tracker Dengeki Online, WarioWare Gold sold 138,024 units by December 30, making it the best-selling new 3DS release of 2018http://dengekionline.com/elem/000/001/862/1862230/. Retrieved January 17, 2019).. In a Top 100 list of the best selling games of 2018 published by, Famitsu, the game was ranked #38th https://sites.google.com/site/gamedatalibrary/games-by-year/2018-top-100. Staff Unlike previous WarioWare titles which were even collaborations between Intelligent Systems and Nintendo's SPD 1 team, WarioWare Gold was primarily developed by Intelligent Systems staff outside of the involvement of series lead Goro Abe (who returns as the chief director) and Ko Takeuchi, who produced the character art, storyboarded and animated the game's cutscenes, and voiced Joe in the Japanese dub of the gamehttps://topics.nintendo.co.jp/c/article/f46b270c-f799-11e8-8bfe-0a6d14145cb1.html. Youichi Tada acts as the game's sub-director and Nami Komuro, one of the writer of Fire Emblem Awakening and Fire Emblem Fates, wrote the game's cutscenes. WarioWare Gold notably recasts every characters beside Wario, who were previously voiced by members of Nintendo of America's Treehouse department, with professional anime and video game voice actors. It is also the first game in the series to be dubbed in languages other than English. Pre-release and unused content An early version of Penny Crygor's intro cutscene exists in the game's files. This cutscene mostly consists of sketches by the game's character design Ko Takeuchi, and features a few minor differences in character and background designs as well, like for the laboratory in the background.Gaming Reinvented. (August 4, 2018). A Beta Cutscene Has Been Found in WarioWare Gold. Gaming Reinvented. Retrieved August 05, 2018.WarioWare Gold - Early Penny's Minigames Intro. Gaming Reinvented. Retrieved August 11, 2018. References in later games *''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate: ''WarioWare Gold s artwork for Wario, 5-Volt, 9-Volt, 18-Volt, Ashley, Dr. Crygor, Dribble and Spitz, Fronk, Jimmy T., Kat and Ana, Orbulon, Mona, and Young Cricket is reused for their Spirits in this game. Trivia *Because the game is fully voiced for all regions, WarioWare Gold marks the first game since Mario Kart: Super Circuit where Wario is voiced by someone other than Charles Martinet (although he reprises his role for the English localization), and the first game since Mario Kart 64 to give him different voice actors for different international markets. *''WarioWare Gold'' uses the same font as the ''Paper Mario'' series for some microgames, as both series are developed by Intelligent Systems and are spin-offs of the Mario universe. References Category:2018 games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games * Category:Amiibo-compatible games it:WarioWare Gold